disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Minimus is Missing
"Minimus is Missing" is the fifty-fourth episode of the Disney Junior animated series Sofia the First, which premiered on August 12, 2015. Plot At the castle, Sofia and James are teaching Amber how to ride her new flying horse, Saffron, but she can't seem to get it down. After they get back from lunch, they find all the flying horses gone. They report it to Constable Miles who leads all the knights out to find them. After a stray comment from Amber, Sofia heads to the Jewel Room and asks the griffins to fly them to Royal Prep. They set out for Royal Prep with Sofia riding Jasper, James riding Onyx, and Amber riding Opal though Amber's having a bumpy ride. Upon arriving at Royal Prep, Sir Gillium informs them that Royal Prep's flying horses are also gone. Suddenly, they see a herd of flying horses and takes off after them. Upon catching up, Sofia hears them chanting "Wendell is wonderful." Sofia realizes that the music they're hearing is magical and has put the flying horses in a trance. They attempt to follow but lose them because of Amber's poor flying, which causes a fight between Amber and James. Sofia breaks up the fight and tells Amber she can go back if she wants to. Amber states they should all go back but Sofia refuses stating that she loves Minimus and won't stop until he's okay. Seeing how much this means to her little sister, Amber agrees to stay. After spotting another herd of flying horses, they follow them to Tangu. They arrive at the Hanging Gardens and spot a young wizard boy who they identify as Wendell. Amber refuses to go in the Gardens because of what happened last time so James goes with Sofia. They try to free the flying horses but Wendall foils the attempt with his magic lute. Through a song, Wendell shows his true colors as a typical spoiled little brat and that he took the flying horses because his mother gave him what he considered a poor gift for his birthday. Suddenly, Amber, who was worried about Sofia, flies in and pelts Wendell with figs. Sofia and Jasper fly up, snatch his lute, and destroy it. Suddenly, Wendell's mother shows up and punishes her son for his actions. After they leave, Sofia and her big siblings free the flying horses and fly them home with Jasper's parents noting there will be no getting him back in the Jewel Room after this. Cast *Ariel Winter as Sofia *Eric Stonestreet as Minimus *Darcy Rose Byrnes as Princess Amber *Tyler Merna as Prince James *Lyons Luke Mathias as Jasper *Clancy Brown as Constable Miles *Ilan Galkoff as Wendell Fidget *Jess Harnell as Sir Gillium *Kevin Schon as Onyx *Kari Wahlgren as Mrs. Fidget *Kelly Stables as Saffron *Grey DeLisle as Opal Songs *Wendell's Way Trivia *This episode first premiered in Taiwan. *Sofia, Amber and James learn how to ride a griffin in this episode. *This is the second time Sofia wears her flying derby outfit for a mission. The first time was in "Finding Clover". *The Baby Griffin's name is revealed to be Jasper in this episode. **This is the Baby Griffin's second appearance. His first was in "The Amulet of Avalor." *This is the second time Sofia, Amber and James visit Tangu. *Amber now has her own flying horse called Saffron and learns how to ride her too. *It's revealed that James' flying horse is named Echo. *James's statement "And boom goes Amber" is a nod to his catchphrase "Boom goes the cannon". *Amber makes a brief mention to the last time she was in the Hanging Gardens in "Two to Tangu". *This is Sir Gillium's and Minimus' first appearance in the third season. *It's implied in this episode that James has become aware that Sofia really can talk to animals when he said nothing after hearing her say "Who is Wendell?" *It's revealed in this episode that Amber still fears trying new things and is still reluctant to go on rescue missions. *This is the fifth episode whose song is a villain song. The first was in "Cedric's Apprentice" whose song was Cedric The Great, the second was in "Make Way for Miss Nettle" whose song was the same name, and the third was in "The Enchanted Feast" whose song was All You Desire and the fourth was in Sofia the First: The Curse of Princess Ivy whose song was A Kingdom of My Own. *Amber gets her own Flying Derby clothes in this episode. *Sofia, James and Amber didn't wear their signature outfits throughout the entire episode. They wore their Flying derby clothes for the entire episode. Goofs *Sofia's bangs are usually on the left side of her face, but when she said "The Hanging Gardens", her bangs are on the right side of her face. International premieres *August 16, 2015 (Canada) Gallery Sofia the first S03E02 (1).jpg Sofia the first S03E02 (2).jpg Sofia the first S03E02 (3).jpg Sofia the first S03E02 (4).jpg Sofia the first S03E02 (5).jpg Sofia_the_first_S03E02_(26).jpg Sofia_the_first_S03E02_(27).jpg Sofia the first S03E02 (6).jpg Sofia the first S03E02 (7).jpg Sofia the first S03E02 (8).jpg Sofia the first S03E02 (31).jpg Sofia the first S03E02 (9).jpg Sofia the first S03E02 (32).jpg Sofia the first S03E02 (10).jpg Sofia the first S03E02 (11).jpg Sofia the first S03E02 (12).jpg Sofia the first S03E02 (28).jpg Sofia the first S03E02 (29).jpg Sofia the first S03E02 (13).jpg Sofia the first S03E02 (14).jpg Sofia the first S03E02 (15).jpg Sofia the first S03E02 (30).jpg Sofia_the_first_S03E02_(25).jpg Sofia the first S03E02 (16).jpg Sofia the first S03E02 (17).jpg Sofia the first S03E02 (18).jpg Sofia the first S03E02 (23).jpg Sofia_the_first_S03E02_(24).jpg Wendellworstbirthday.png Sofia the first S03E02 (19).jpg Sofia the first S03E02 (20).jpg Sofia the first S03E02 (21).jpg Sofia the first S03E02 (22).jpg Category:Sofia the First episodes Category:Television episodes